Balance Of Nature
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: The Witches aren't happy about Elena Gilbert being a vampire and how she and the Salvatore brothers have been treating Bonnie Bennett in their quest for the cures so to put an end to it once and for all. The witches call for Kol Mikaelson to punish Elena Gilbert and her brother for their crimes against nature and to destroy the cure and to stop Elena from bringing Silas back. Co –
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Witches aren't happy about Elena Gilbert being a vampire and how she and the Salvatore brothers have been treating Bonnie Bennett in their quest for the cures so to put an end to it once and for all. The witches call for Kol Mikaelson to punish Elena Gilbert and her brother for their crimes against nature and to destroy the cure and to stop Elena from bringing Silas back. Co – Written with LaRuche

Major, Elena bashing and Salvatore bashing.

Balance Of Nature Chapter 1 

* * *

Bonnie Bennett shivered in the chilly; February weather standing next to her was Kol Mikaelson, the original vampire and also believe it or not the protector of the witches including her.

Bonnie had saved Kol's life after Elena and Jeremy had tried and failed to kill him with ugly results that ended up with Jeremy permanently missing two fingers on his right hand and half of his face being mauled by Kol in retaliation for Jeremy calling Bonnie a traitor, needless to say Bonnie had set his ass on fire.

She was no longer their lapdog or servant; she was a Bennett witch descendant of Ayanna and Emily Bennett and the granddaughter of Shelia Bennett.

She smiled faintly.

Pulling up to the Mikaelson Mansion, Bonnie turned off the engine to her car and looked in her rear-view mirror. Matt and Caroline were knocked out in her backseat. Sighing to herself, Bonnie didn't want things to come down to this, but in order to restore a balance in Mystic Falls she needed her closest friends to team up with her and their unlikely allies.

Levitating their bodies, Bonnie used her free hand to open the front doors and gently place the sleeping forms on an empty couch in the drawing room. "I'm here." Bonnie shouted, reclining next to her friends.

Within seconds, the Mikaelsons flashed into the room. Kol sat near Bonnie, while his siblings were spaced out around the room, eyeing Caroline and Matt, who were beginning to stir.

"So Bonnie, care to tell us what's going on?" Klaus said, gazing over at Caroline, snuggling closer towards Matt.

"I've severed my ties with the Gilberts and Salvatores."

Elijah's eyebrow quirked up and his interest heightened as well. "Well let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Calm down Elijah," Rebekah quipped. "Does this mean you'll be joining our side?"

"Now, now Rebekah," Kol grinned. "Bonnie and her friends over there needs to be filled in something-"

"What the hell," Caroline muttered, peering around the room. "What is going on?"

"Caroline," Bonnie started, walking over to her best friend. "I know this all seems crazy right now, but please trust me. The Mikaelsons are our allies and are going to help us stop Elena and the Salvatores."

"But Elena-"

"Has done nothing but hurt the ones we love and are trying to protect. If she raises Silas, it's game over for everyone, including ourselves."

"She's right," Matt coughed out. "Elena isn't who she used to be. I saw her behind The Grill the other draining a buddy of mine from the football team. I told Bonnie and next thing I know, I'm here with you."

Giving Caroline a weak smile, Bonnie held her friend's hand. "Please just listen to what Kol has to say before you make a decision?"

Giving Kol a once over, Caroline finally nodded and gave him her attention.

"Silas, is our worst nightmare," Kol started, jaw ticking at the memories of Silas's cult rambling off to him about Silas's return. "He's the most powerful warlock in all of history and the most menacing of them all. He will bring an end to everything we know and love. Silas will bring hell to earth and we must stop Elena from doing that."

"What about the cure?" Caroline asked.

"Silas was trying to live forever with the woman he loved," Kol looked over at Bonnie; a soft smile adorned his face. "He asked a friend of his, a powerful witch named Qetsiyah, to help him create an immortality spell. But, when she discovered she wasn't the one he loved, she killed his lover and trapped him somewhere with the cure to immortality."

"So if we find him, years of anger and rage will be brought upon earth?" Matt asked Kol.

"Yes and that is why we must stop Elena."

"I'm in." Matt said, surprising Caroline.

"Matt-"

"Care, I can't lose everything again. I've lost Vicky and my mom to the Salvatores. I don't want to lose my life to a deranged Elena."

"Caroline, you heard what Kol said. She needs to be taken down a few pegs." Bonnie pleaded.

Before Caroline could try to defend Elena again, the front door burst open. "Sorry I'm late." Elena shouted, flashing into the drawing room. "Damon can be so needy."

"What do we have here?" Damon smiled, fangs descending. "A, group meeting with the Mikaelson family?"

Rebekah stood near Matt, making sure nobody comes near him and harm him. Elijah stood still and kept his cool, masking his anger at the sudden rudeness of Elena and the Salvatores. Kol and Klaus eyed down the intruders and waited for them to try to attack them within their own home. This was going to be a long night.

Standing up, Bonnie shot Damon and Elena a strong aneurysm. "You're not welcome here!" Bonnie shouted. "Get out!"

Hissing at Bonnie, Elena started maniacally laughing on the floor. "Oh, shove it Bonnie. You think you run everything, but you don't. Stefan!"

Stefan flashed into the mansion, grabbing Bonnie by the hair and pulling her towards Damon and Elena.

As soon as Stefan's hands touched Bonnie's skin a burning sensation ran through him, making him cry out in pain, Bonnie took advantage of that and gave him a painful aneurysm causing him to crumple onto the carpet.

Before any of them knew what was happening, the lights went out along with the candles and they could hear voices shouting at Elena in anger.

"_Murderer"_

"_Blood traitor"_

"_Thief"_

"_Liar"_

As the voices spoke black smoke billowed around Elena until it shaped into a feminine figure and once the smoke went away it revealed a very beautiful young woman.

She was Caroline's height and had ivory coloured skin that Caroline would kill for, dark red curls and held a flaming sword in her right hand that glowed. Her eyes were a dark grey that was haunting.

Out of the corner of Kol's eye, he could see Jeremy Gilbert tremble slightly as he looked at the woman in front of them.

"What are you?" Elena asked bored.

The young woman let out a piercing roar that made Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan fall onto the floor clutching their ears, none of the originals seemed phased.

"I am the Bennett Witch reaper, Elena Gilbert" she answered coldly.

"_Elena Gilbert" _the voices whispered eerily.

"Why are you here, we haven't done anything" Jeremy said harshly, the left side of his face was horrifically disfigured; two of his fingers were missing on his left hand. Everyone was shocked be his disfigured features, except Bonnie and Kol.

"Your souls are dammed in the eyes of the witches, for the crimes of unbalancing nature and murdering an original and his soul mate and attempting to kill another original, killing the Bennett line and the murder of Lucy Anne Bennett" she said harshly.

"WHAT, NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Elena screamed horrified and the woman smiled cruelly at her.

"You have caused so much pain to your friends Elena all because of your selfishness, you caused your parents to die, your aunt, Caroline Evangeline Forbes and countless innocents." She said calmly.

Damon glared at her "I know you" he said quietly.

A sad expression crossed the young woman's face, "I was your wife, if you remember" she said sadly.

Damon blinked sure he was dreaming, "Maria?" he said quietly.

"Indeed, Husband" she said quietly.

Bonnie was stunned, Damon had been married.

"Little sister?" Kol rasped his heart constricting.

"Hello big brother" Maria said and Bonnie could see tears forming in all the Mikaelson siblings' eyes.

"You're alive; we thought you were dead when Mikael killed the whole village" Rebekah sobbed hugging Maria.

Bonnie, Matt and Caroline smiled while Damon from where he was pinned onto the floor smiled sadly.

Elena, Stefan and Jeremy looked furious and upset, while Stefan looked worried.

Maria glared at Elena with contempt on her beautiful face, "You Elena Delaney Gilbert have caused nothing but grief, sorrow and destruction for the town of Mystic Falls and its inhabitants, if you do not stop pursuing the cure, you kill everyone" She warned.

"But I never wanted to be a vampire; this is all Rebekah's fault" Elena whined, the woman was getting on Kol's nerves.

Maria looked at Kol knowingly and the siblings smirked "Sister, I don't think she gets the grasp of the situation". He said with a dark grin.

Kol moved from Bonnie's side and with a flash of lightning black wings appeared on the two siblings shoulders and Kol had a flaming sword in his right hand.

He glanced at Jeremy with a cold, menacing expression on his handsome face "Say hello to Mikael for me and my siblings, Gilbert boy" he said with a wicked smirk.

Maria grinned flashing her sharp, pointed fangs at the young boy "And hello to Giuseppe Salvatore from me and Damon, the man did kill my husband after all" she said with a smile.

Jeremy laughed then "You can't kill me, I'm a hunter when I die another one rises" he said madly.

Kol smirked "Not anymore Jeremy, you are the last hunter and as a result when you die, you are going to meet your victims who you wrongly killed". He said darkly.

Jeremy shook his head again and started to sob hysterically as Kol raised his flaming sword.

"Your soul is bound for Hell" he said coldly.

Jeremy began to scream and cry as Kol swung his sword.

Once the sword struck Jeremy, he ignited into flames. A strong gust of wind rushed through the room, pushing everyone back from Jeremy. The souls of those he wrongly killed crawled from the depths of the fires below, grasping towards Jeremy, groaning and gnashing their teeth at the hunter. Jeremy was frightened and stunned by what was happening to him. The touch of the souls singed his skin, leaving scorched marks upon his body.

"No," Jeremy gurgled, coughing up blood, pleading with Kol. "Not me! Elena made me do it." Reaching for a nearby rug, Jeremy held on for dear life, as the souls pulled him to the fiery pits below.

Then a blood curdling scream was the last thing everyone heard from Jeremy before the floor closed up.

Elena starts screaming and throwing a fit across the spot Jeremy was pulled under. "Jeremy!" She screamed, as if at any moment he'd come back. "Jeremy!"

Everyone watched, stunned, at everything that just transpired and the slew of curses Elena was spewing at everyone.

"It had to be done." Maria gently said, her tone, slightly haunting. "But don't fret, you'll be with him soon." Throwing back her sword, Maria held her gaze with the deranged Elena Gilbert. "Holy shit" Bonnie said stunned staring at the floor where Jeremy had been dragged into.

Almost instantly Kol and Maria's swords vanished and their faces were now calm and collected, Maria walked over to where Damon was still pinned to the floor with a click of her hand Bonnie released Damon but not Stefan and Elena.

"I'm going to hell aren't I?" Damon said bluntly.

Maria smiled softly "No you aren't going to hell, the witches have forgiven you but I warn you now Damon, if you still follow Elena, we are finished" she warned her husband sternly.

Damon had accepted a long time ago that Elena would never love him, hell Bonnie had told him enough times.

He looked at Bonnie with sad arctic blue eyes "I'm sorry Bonnie" he said quietly.

Bonnie nodded "Just give me time, Damon" she said and Kol squeezed her hand.

Damon nodded "I can do that witchy" he said and let Maria help him stand.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Elena screamed and lunged towards Maria, the white oak stake in hand as she charged towards Maria.

Caroline charged towards Elena and with impressive strength, threw her across the room where she dropped the stake.

"I'll take that, thank you Miss Whore" Rebekah said smugly and before she could stop herself, she slammed a wooden stake into Elena's right shoulder, causing her to scream.

"That was for insulting, my sister who is a hell of a lot prettier than you" Rebekah remarked smug.

A fire spawned from the stake, causing Elena to twitch and cry out in pain. "Stefan... help."

Shocked by the scene, Stefan stood still. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Screaming and thrashing on the floor, Elena finally succumbed to the flames. Once the flames died down, her burnt corpse remained on the floor.

Scoffing Klaus looked smugly over at Stefan. "You mind cleaning that up, mate?"

Stefan tenderly scoped up Elena's burned body and was about to leave when Kol called out to him.

"That was a warning from me and Maria, Salvatore if you do not stop looking for the cure then we will kill you both" he said menacingly.

Stefan nodded and fled the house, fear on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Witches aren't happy about Elena Gilbert being a vampire and how she and the Salvatore brothers have been treating Bonnie Bennett in their quest for the cures so to put an end to it once and for all. The witches call for Kol Mikaelson to punish Elena Gilbert and her brother for their crimes against nature and to destroy the cure and to stop Elena from bringing Silas back. Co – Written with LaRuche.

Major, Elena bashing and Stefan Salvatore bashing.

Balance Of Nature Chapter 2

_**Song – Are You Hurting The One You Love – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Are you hurting the one you love?  
You say you've found Heaven but you can't find God.  
Are you hurting the one you love?  
Bite your tongue till it tastes like blood.**_

_**Are you hurting the one you love?**_  
_**So many glasses on the tabletop**_  
_**Are you hurting the one you love?**_  
_**You'd like to stay in heaven but the rules are too tough.**_

_**Tough,**_  
_**It's just too tough.**_  
_**Tough,**_  
_**It's just too tough.**_

* * *

Once Stefan had fled the manor along with a grievously wounded Elena, the unlikely group moved onto more serious topics.

"Elena won't back off until she's got the cure, you know that right?" Caroline told Maria seriously.

Maria smiled cheerfully "Then it's a good thing we have Kol then isn't it, seeing as Silas did rape and murder me in front of Kol" she said darkly.

Bonnie blinked shocked, "Is Elena dead?" she asked wearily to Kol quietly.

Kol shook his head in amusement, "No cherie, she isn't dead but what Maria did to her was a thousand times worse, if Elena harms another innocent her soul is sent to hell with no argument" he said solemnly.

"Man, remind me not to piss any of you off" Matt said hoping he wasn't going to go to hell.

Maria smiled at him, her grey eyes sparkling "Oh no Matt, you're not going to hell, I think you have found your soul mate" she said nodding at Rebekah.

Damon was unusually quiet, "I've been a fool" he said bitterly.

Caroline felt bad for Damon, Elena had used him like a tool and he'd let her in his own way.

Bonnie was about to speak when the sound of lightning was heard outside, along with thunder and rain.

"Err, guys I don't know if you have all noticed but the sky's turned red" Caroline said nervously.

Kol felt his stomach drop in uneasiness.

_Shane was trying to find the cure._

"Get the fuck away from the windows, now" he said sternly.

Bonnie and the others moved from the windows just as lightning struck, causing the glass to shatter and fall all over the wooden floor.

"HOW THE HELL, DO WE STOP IT?!" Rebekah yelled, shielding Matt with her body.

Kol saw Maria grimace "We're in trouble" she said worried.

Just as Maria said that the ground began to shake and groan, the bookshelves began to shake causing books to fall onto the floor along with the paintings.

A familiar figure appeared then and Klaus snarled warningly, it was their mother Esther.

Esther looked at her children with a pained expression, there was Elijah her eldest son, the protector of his siblings then there had been Finn the devoted brother, then her special boys, Niklaus her son born from the man who she had genuinely loved, she regretted allowing Mikael to abuse her children particularly Klaus.

Then Rebekah, her little girl, oh she was proud of the way she was protecting the human, Matt Donavan, Esther should never of betrayed her children.

Her eyes rested on Kol then and a sad smile graced her face, Kol had been a warlock along with all her other children before she turned them into vampires, he had loved all his siblings equally but Maria was his twin, his equal and friend.

Her eyes sought out Maria and there she was, her red hair glowing like a halo and her dark greys sparkling.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Klaus spat his voice cold.

Esther looked calm "I am here to bring back your brother who was wrongfully killed along with his soul mate". She said calmly.

* * *

A loud gasp filled the halls of the Salvatore mansion, startling a slumbering Stefan. Flashing up the stairs towards an occupied bedroom, Stefan stood in awe at what he saw.

Elena Gilbert was clawing at charred flesh on her body, trying to remove as much as she could to reveal her healed layer of skin underneath. Her face was contorted, fangs proudly on display, as she worked on her skin. Snapping her attention over to Stefan, she hissed over at him. "What the hell was that? Who was that woman?"

"I-I..." Stefan stammered, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well!" Elena yelled, flinging more charred flesh off of her skin.

Shrugging his shoulders, Stefan stood defeated. He wish he could explain to Elena what he knew, but nothing was coming to him at all. When he arrived home, he thought she was dead. Unconsciously, he placed her in his bed, hoping she would wake up and try to move past everything that transpired an hour ago. But, at the sound of her gasp, and the screams he heard, he knew that this wasn't over.

Nothing was over until Elena said it was.

Rolling her eyes, Elena started stripping herself of the clothes she was wearing. "Cat got your tongue?" Elena snarled eyebrow quirking. "Well you can think it threw while I wash this crap off me." Pushing past Stefan, Elena headed into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Rubbing his temple, Stefan sighed and slid down the doorframe. A loud, crack of thunder boomed, causing the windows of the mansion to rattle and crack in places. Turning his head, Stefan released a pent up sigh. The sky was a crimson red, and the wind whipped the leaves of the trees around in a frenzy. Something was happening.

Maybe Silas has awakened, Stefan thought to himself.

* * *

All of them stared at Esther in disbelief at her answer for being alive, Klaus particularly.

"I thought you wanted us dead, Mother" Klaus said trying to be calm as they looked at the woman who had wanted them dead.

Pain shot across Esther's face at the distrust all her children held towards her, "I assure you, I mean no harm." She promised.

Rebekah looked at Klaus "She's telling the truth" she said quietly.

"I am going to bring back Finn and Sage, and I need your help" Esther said quietly.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom, towel clinging to her body, Elena sauntered into Stefan's room. The chaos going on outside didn't phase her as she started roaming her hands over Stefan's back.

"Elena, look outside." Stefan said, too focused on the view to enjoy Elena's touch.

Pouting, Elena ignored his request. "But I want to play-"

"Fuck, just look outside!" Pulling her off of him, Stefan placed Elena right in front of the window. "I think Silas has risen. We need to find him, for the cure. Get dressed." Walking past her, Stefan slammed the door and headed off to pack a few things.

Elena snarled at the window. Today was starting to get on her nerves. She's burnt, Jeremy was slaughtered and demonic creatures pulled him to hell, her friends are traitors, Damon left her, and Stefan won't give in to her.

Punching the window and enjoying the feeling of the glass in her skin, Elena smiled. "Silas, you better have my cure."

She then stalked out of the room and raced downstairs to the front door, blurring out towards the Mikaelson manor holding the whit ash oak stake.

* * *

Esther saw the sky turn black and narrowed her eyes "Silas is here" she said quietly.

Kol quickly glanced at the sky "Shit" he snarled.

Esther quickly began to chant the spell that would bring Finn and Sage back from the dead.

"_Adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo  
alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
cruor quod erant fang  
imbibo mihi mote is exsisto"_

As she chanted, she could feel Silas's magic trying to stop her, sweat beaded her brow and her breath was heavy but Esther continued on, determined to make amends to her children.

The sky was slowly turning back to normal and suddenly Bonnie, Maria, Kol and Rebekah chanted with her.

"_Valorous, De essence amun sway _

_Finn Lucan Mikaelson_

_Adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo_

_alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
cruor quod erant fang  
imbibo mihi mote is exsisto_

_Sage Forbes"_

As Esther finished the final chant of the spell, her legs buckled and before she could fall onto the floor, Klaus caught her quickly.

Klaus quickly laid her on the floor, worry on his face as the rest of his siblings ran over to them just as he saw a familiar pair of sea, blue eyes.

Finn.

Finn looked exactly the same as he had died, his dark brown was still down to his shoulders, and Sage stood next to him, wearing the same clothes that she had died in as was Finn.

Before they could do anything Elena ran into the room, the white, ash oak stake in her hands as she smiled at them with a crazy look in her eyes.

Elena charged towards Elijah about to stake his older brother, when a familiar figure blurred across the room and kicked her sending Elena flying across the room.

Katherine.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Elena yelled shocked, she had a broken nose and by the looks of it had a broken wrist.

Katherine looked down at Elena with a disgusted expression on her face, "I'm not happy with you Elena" she said icily.

Maria walked to where Elena was still laying on the floor, Maria's black boots clicking on the floor. "What did I tell you Elena?" She asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Elena sneered at her, her dark brown eyes meeting Maria's dark grey ones "What so just because you're sleeping with Damon it makes you queen bitch of me? Yeah fucking right, I've slept with him before you and he didn't seem to care about you." She said smugly.

Maria snarled then, her vamp face coming out then, veins forming underneath her eyes, the pupil becoming red and sharp pointed fangs coming out.

She grabbed Elena by the throat and threw her out of the front window, glass shattering everywhere and Elena getting cut to pieces in the process.

She got down to Elena's level as Elena laid on the paved garden, blood staining her clothes.

"Let's get things straight here doppelganger whore. I met Damon long before he met you as a pathetic, whiny, selfish sniveling whore of a human. He loved me, cared about me and I loved him deeply, more than anything and yet, you tell me you love him like you love Stefan? Please you don't know the meaning of love, it's just a word to you, and you used Damon as your personal lapdog." Maria said coldly, disgusted and shoved a piece of glass into her chest.

"Remember, doppelganger I don't take kindly to women trying to steal my husband" and was walking back to the house when Elena spoke, smugly.

"He wanted the cure so he could have a family. Something, which you obviously couldn't, give him". She said cruelly.

Maria glared at her "It doesn't matter, he wouldn't." She said trying to sound confident but her heart broke slightly at Elena's remark.

"I wouldn't be so sure Maria; Damon never mentioned you and neither did Stefan." Elena said cruelly.

Maria walked over to where Elena lay impaled and smiled "Then I suppose he won't mind if I fucking rip you apart?"

She stomped viciously on Elena's neck, breaking the girl's neck with a sickening crunch.

"Go fuck the vampire, who can't control himself." She spat and stormed back into the house.

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe to a room Damon was currently occupying at her family's mansion, Maria watched Damon as he rested. Replaying what Elena said to her earlier, she was she still hurt by the thought that Damon opened up to Elena about his desire to have a family. Something she tried to provide for him. It stung Maria to her core that Damon had forgotten their vows to each other, the life that they had together, and moved on with Elena Gilbert. Maria never gave up on Damon. Her heart was his forever and she wanted him to remember that. She wanted him to remember the passion and the memories, no matter how painful they are.

Maria took off her boots and slowly made her way over to the bed, shedding the dress was currently wearing. When she reached the bed, she gently placed herself on Damon, straddling his waist. Maria watched as Damon began to stir at the pressure she was applying near his groin.

"Maria," Damon's voice was slightly groggy as he stretched on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Maria took on of Damon's hands and placed them on her hips. "Remember our first night together?"

Sitting up a little in the bed, Damon pulls his hands away from Maria. "We can't."

Grabbing Damon's hands and firmly holding them against her hips Maria started grinding against Damon. "We barely spoke that night. We just went at each other, grunting like animals, scratching flesh," She sunk her nails into his hands, "But when he did speak, it was only to profess our love for each other."

"Maria, that was a long time ago. I moved on." Damon looked away, trying to fight the feelings he had locked away for years. The ache he had to forget once he told her they need to separate. The days, he yearned to go after her and try to make things work. But, he couldn't muster up the strength to do it. When Elena came along, he put everything he felt for Maria into that relationship and was able to see over his past and start over fresh.

"I didn't Damon." Maria made him look in her eyes and years of hurt and lust. "I couldn't move on. Not after everything that happened between us. I still love you."

"Maria, stop!" Damon growled.

Ignoring Damon, Maria kept going. "Do you understand how much pain I was in when you just walked away after Declan died?"

Damon pushed Maria on her back and held her down by her arms. She pushed him too far by bringing up Declan. Their deceased son. "Don't you dare bring him up!"

"Why not?" Maria barked. "Is it easier for you to forget him Damon, because I can't? I see his eyes every night and hear his laugh echoing in empty hallways." Tears were brimming in Maria's eyes at the thought of Declan. "You left me to grieve alone due to lies your brother told you."

"My brother isn't a liar Maria. He saw you with another man."

Maria pushed Damon on the ground and flashed him her wedding band. "We aren't even divorced and you've cheated on me with Elena you ass. Plus, Stefan hates me for no reason and is a liar Damon."

Picking himself up, Damon paced around the room. He knew at some point he would have this conversation with Maria. "Why weren't you watching him?"

"Why did you leave?" Glaring down at Damon, Maria let the tears fall. She wanted Damon to see her pain. "Why did you stop trying."?

"I didn't want to stop trying Maria. But Stefan said you were with someone else instead of watching Declan that night. You let our son getting ripped apart by wolves."

"BULLSHIT DAMON! I asked Stefan to watch Declan because I needed to speak in private to Rebekah. I told Stefan to bring him in the house, but he wasn't listening to me."

Damon slammed his left fist into a wall, leaving a dent and causing his hand to bleed. "Don't blame Stefan!"

"I'm your wife, the mother of our child Declan," Maria walked over to Damon, weeping and reaching for his bloody hand. "Why would I want him to die? You know I loved him so much. How we loved him so much."

Damon pulled Maria close to him and held her tightly. Both were shaking at the memories of how they were with Declan. When Declan was born, Damon never left the room and watched over Maria and Declan when they slept. When they brought him home, Declan watched his parents with his bright blue eyes as they cooed over him. Maria and Damon never wanted to leave Declan's side, but the one night they did to have alone time and go out on a date, Declan screamed until his voice went hoarse as Stefan watched over him, Maria and Damon came as fast as they could and offered to skip the night and be with Declan.

When Declan died and Stefan told Damon it was Maria's fault, Damon couldn't bring himself to be near her. So he left her and needed time to be alone and grieve. He never thought about hearing her out when he saw his son ripped to shreds. He never thought about how Declan acted around Stefan. How Declan feared Stefan and never wanted to be near him. He never pieced together it wasn't Maria who ripped Declan apart, but Stefan. He never knew until now.

Damon looked down at Maria and clashed his lips into hers. Both were fighting for dominance and clawing at each other's hair, blinded by years of lust, hurt, and anger. Damon let everything he had bottled up come pouring out into the kiss. All the words he wished he said and all the guilt he felt for years came out as gasps and groans when Maria pushed him against the wall and snaked a hand down the front of his jeans.

Toying with Damon's cock, Maria ran her thumb over his erect tip, sighing as the precum leaking through. Damon bucked his hips at Maria and bit down hard on her lower lip. She was still the only one who knew how to tease him to his breaking point. He needed to feel her warmth now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Damon pulled his jeans and boxers down, exposing himself to Maria. Maria got the hint and slipped off her panties. Damon picked up Maria and eased himself into her, both moaning at the familiar feeling. The strong bond two vampires can share when having sex enhances the sex and possibly the best pleasurable feeling a vampire can have next to the feeling of human blood running down their throats.

Damon walked the two over to the bed and laid them both down. He held her waist and set a fast pace. Slamming into Maria, Damon howled and felt his fangs pierce through his gums. Looking down at Maria, she too was vamping out before him. Damon felt himself grow harder, her walls tightening around his length, squeezing him and sending him to nirvana. Damon began pumping himself into her again, holding off on his release.

Maria leaned forward and ran her fangs over his neck, relishing the feeling again. She knew she was going to release soon and wanted Damon to come crashing down with her. Maria waited until Damon hit her spot and sank her fangs into his neck, feeding off him. Damon choked out a groan, feeling Maria's warmth tug on his cock as she came, making him spurt his seed deep inside of her. Maria tugged on his hair, pulling Damon close to her neck. Damon couldn't stop himself and he bit Maria hard in the neck, feeding from her.

Both fed off of each other until their bliss died down and Damon pulled out.

"I'm sorry..." Damon whispered. The words felt foreign to his own lips, but he knew they needed to be said.

"I know..." Maria turned on her side and kissed Damon on the cheek.

She curled into his side then, her dark red curls tickling his face and chest like it would after they had sex or simply sat next to each other. Damon missed that about Maria, her hair.

He was struggling to come to terms with the fact that Stefan, his baby brother had killed his son in one of his ripper urges.

Damon honestly felt like murdering his brother with his own bare, god damn fucking hands, and then stake him.

* * *

Caroline, Matt and Bonnie were sitting in the living room with the others, as a couple of Klaus's hybrids fixed the window that Elena had been thrown threw by Maria.

"How does Damon know Maria?" Bonnie asked wanting to know how the mysterious red head original came to be Damon's wife, as far as she could remember he had never mentioned her.

Kol shifted "It's a long story but necessary to be explained". He told them in a calm voice.

"It was during the 1920's in Chicago" Kol started as the memory took hold of him and his siblings.

_It was the height of the 1920's and the Mikaelsons were having a hell of a time with the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan._

_Kol sat at a table near the bar, Klaus sat next to him looking handsome in his tuxedo as did Kol, Rebekah and Maria were no where to be seen._

"_Where the bloody hell, is Rebekah and Maria for god's sake?" Kol said irritated about his two younger sisters late arrival to the bar they had discovered belonged to a witch called Gloria._

_Klaus smirked from where he drank his glass of brandy, his blonde curls were slicked back and what with the black tuxedo he was wearing, he looked handsome causing all the women to offer themselves to him and Kol._

_Not that he didn't mind, it meant that he could catch up with his new friend Damon Salvatore, the two had met after grabbing two women to have sex and feed on, the two women enjoyed it and Kol was all about making a young woman feel sexually satisfied._

"_Kol, there you are" Damon called over as he walked towards them, his younger brother and also ripper Stefan behind him. The two were sired to Katherine who had been their lover during the American civil war in which Damon had revealed to him one of their drinking broods, that he had been an unwilling confederate soldier. _

"_Damon, my good friend and Stefan good to see you both" he said with his trademark smirk, the two would have a couple of drinks then two dancers from the bar would leave with them, go to their mansion and well have sex and drink from them. _

_Kol had taught Damon everything about the pleasures of being a vampire and not to feel bad about it._

_They were like brothers, best friends and Kol felt like he could tell Damon all of his dark secrets which Damon could in return._

"_About bloody fucking time Rebekah." Kol heard Klaus snap annoyed as Rebekah and Maria entered the bar, hugging Gloria warmly and complimenting her on her voice. All of the sibling's respected witches as their mother had been one._

_Rebekah wore a very beautiful, white satin cocktail dress with grey feathers, while Maria wore a black lace, velvet dress with an amethyst pendant around her neck. His two younger sisters looked beautiful and very fucking dangerous._

"_Do shut up Nik, Rebekah was too busy having fun with one of our neighbours." Maria said coolly as she walked towards them, loose tendrils of her thick dark red, wavy curls fell gently past her shoulders while the rest of her hair was pulled from her face, showing off her high cheekbones and emphasising her dark, stormy grey eyes._

_Maria hugged Kol warmly, even after a thousand years Kol and Maria stood by each other and remained loyal, there may be a three year age gap between Kol, Rebekah and Maria but none the less they were close as they were as in their human lives._

"_Who's this beautiful, charming young woman Kol?" Damon asked staring at Maria with interest, Kol smiled faintly in amusement, he had a feeling these two would get on like a house on fire._

"_Damon this is our younger sister and the baby of the family, Maria Mikaelson." Kol said proudly as Klaus introduced Rebekah to Stefan._

"_Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you." Damon said kissing Maria's right hand in a southern, gentlemen like manner._

_Maria smiled at Damon "The pleasure is all mine Damon, my brothers haven't shut up about you two." She said kissing Damon's right cheek. He was really handsome with his chiselled features, high cheek bones and Greek, god like body and face; he had icy arctic blue eyes that pierced her soul._

"_Let's all go join Nik, before he has a fit." Kol said amused, they walked over to the table, Kol bringing along a very, beautiful raven haired young woman along whose name was Amelia._

"We were close friends Damon and I when he met Maria at Gloria's, she was attracted to him and enjoyed his company and he enjoyed hers. They go married three months later and found out Maria was having his baby, we were all happy until He ruined it with his petty jealousy." Kol said his voice dangerously angry.

"WAIT! Hold on a second, Maria got pregnant by Damon? I thought vampires couldn't have children?" Caroline said stunned and confused.

"They can if they find their mate." Elijah answered.

Bonnie could tell from the way Damon and Kol had met at the ball three months ago, something bad had happened.

"What happened?" She asked curious.

"When Declan was six years old we were living in New Orleans, when he was supposedly killed by a werewolf, it made sense seeing as werewolves saw us as enemies." Kol said taking a swig of whisky.

"But that wasn't what happened, was it?" Matt asked dreading the answer.

Kol closed his eyes as the memory of his only nephew's death haunted his mind.

_They had been celebrating at Damon and Maria's house with Stefan keeping an eye on Declan, the boy was so startlingly like Damon that it amused him. Declan had Damon's messy black curls and features but had Maria's emerald green eyes._

_A terrified scream caused them all to run out of the living room, Damon and Maria in the lead as they raced to their son's side._

"_NO, NO, PLEASE NO, NOT MY BABY BOY!" Maria screamed anguish in her voice as they found a bloodied Stefan along with….._

_A ripped apart Declan lay on the floor, his innocent face had cuts to it while his arms, chest and legs were ripped to pieces._

_Just like Henrik_

"_MY BABY, MY BABY BOY, MY SWEET BABY BOY DECLAN!" Maria's hysterical screams snapped Kol out of his thoughts as he saw Maria crumple next to her son's mutilated body, Damon kneeled next to her as they both cried over their son's death._

_Rebekah was crying, Klaus looked numb, Stefan was apologising over and over again like some broken damn fucking record player._

"Things went to hell then; Damon blamed Maria for not keeping an eye on as she should have and accused her of cheating on him. All of us lost something when Declan died." Rebekah said wiping tears from her face.

Finn looked distressed "You should have undaggered me Klaus; I would have helped you all." He said upset at not meeting his nephew.

* * *

_**Are you hurting the one you love?  
When they watched the walls, and the ticking clock.  
Are you hurting the one you love?**__**  
**__**And was it something you could not stop.**_

_**Could not stop.**_  
_**Stop**_  
_**Could not stop.**_  
_**Stop,**_  
_**Could not stop.**_  
_**Stop,**_  
_**Could not stop.**_  
_**Stop,**_  
_**Could not stop.**_

_**Are you hurting the one you love?**_  
_**Leave them sleeping in the middle of the floor.**_  
_**Are you hurting the one you love?**_  
_**And lost for themselves.**_

_**Are you hurting the one you love?**_  
_**And if heaven knows then who will stop.**_  
_**Are you hurting the one you love?**_  
_**You said you got to heaven, but it wasn't enough.**_


End file.
